Troubled Hearts
by countrygurl412
Summary: a dmhg romance fic, hermione losses someone very dear to her and draco is the only one who can help her. will something more come from such a tragic time?
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Okay I am completely revising my story. It will have the same kind of story line and plot, but after reading many other fanfics I have decided that I defintley have some revising to do. I appreciate each and every review, they mean a lot to me and give me inspiration. Enjoy!**

**The Beginning**

September the first found a pretty young woman in shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top driving through the streets of London with her parents. To any passerby they would appear as almost any British family would, nothing out of the ordinary about them. Though some would remark on the girl in the back seat, she had long honey colored locks that fell halfway down her back. Her complexion was soft and she had toffee colored eyes that made the one that looked into them feel like they were looking into her soul. A tiny smile played across her pink lips as the car drew to a stop at King's Cross. Climbing out of the car they loaded a trunk, and a cage holding a large orange cat onto a trolley and approached platforms nine and ten. Now the passerby would still notice absolutely nothing unusual about them. The girl hugged her mother and father as her mother began to cry. The next second a crowd engulfed them and when it cleared away a mere few seconds later the mother and father were left standing alone, the mother dabbing her eyes with a hankerchief.

Once on the other side of the magical barrier that separated King's Cross and Platform 9&3/4 seventeen year old Hermione Granger was engulfed with hugs from her two best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

"How was your summer mione' did you get our letters?" Ron asked.

"Yes, yes I did," Hermione's eyes danced, she was filled with happiness at seeing her friends again. This was to be a big year for them, and everyone in their class at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was their seventh and final year at the school that in so many ways had become their home.

"Well which one of you got Head Boy?" Hermione asked excitedly. "I'm Head Girl and I can't wait to get to school!" She beamed waiting expectantly for Harry to tell her that he had been named Head Boy. As an awkward silence filled the air she began to frown and looked at them, confused.

"mione' neither of us is Head Boy its well um…"

"Me perhaps?" Hermione turned a knot of dread forming in her stomach. Directly behind her was Draco Malfoy her nemesis of the past seven years.

"Well, well the _mudblood_ Granger got named Head Girl, Dumbledore really has gone mad," he sneered at her. "We'll have so much fun rooming together. What didn't you know?"

Draco asked at the look of utter horror that had crossed Hermione, Harry, and Ron's faces.

"The Head Boy and Girl always get their own private dormitories….I guess you didn't know. Well I must be getting on the train, I'll see you at school." As Draco sauntered away Harry recovered first.

"Don't pay attention to him mione' he's just shooting off again. Dumbledore would never make you do it."

"Yeah mione' he's just talking," Ron tried his best to sound confident. Soon they were all aboard the train and Harry and Ron were deep in conversation about quidditch and who might be named captain now that Alicia was gone. Hermione though was oblivious to them both, lost in her thoughts and her memories…

_"Are you doing magic? Well let's see it then…honestly! Don't you two read?...That's what's under the trapdoor, that's what Fluffy's guarding!...Hermione, there must be a mistake you can't be in three places at he same time! Don't worry Harry, I've had a talk with Professor McGonagall and she's fixed everything…Harry No! How can you be sure? I mean don't you think well…you have kind of a saving people thing?"…_

Gazing out the window her thoughts turned to Draco.

_He really is quite good looking even though he is a prat…_

Shaking her head she stood up and gathered her robes.

_What was she thinking! This was Malfoy! His father is right in Voldemort's inner circle!_

"I'm going to change into my robes." She announced and let herself out of the compartment. Walking down the hallway towards the back of the train she looked in the compartments as she passed. In one she spotted Crabbe and Goyle but strangely Malfoy was absent. Reaching the end of the train she pushed in on the swinging door and nearly ran into Malfoy on his way out.

"Watch it _Mudblood__,"_ he sneered at her without barely stopping and left the bathroom his robes billowing out behind him ominously. Quickly Hermione changed into her robes and carefully pinned her Head Girl badge to the front of them. It was a small badge that displayed the Hogwarts coat of arms and had the initials HG on it.

_Wow! _

Draco thought as he quickly walked back down the train towards the compartment where Crabbe and Goyle were waiting.__

_Granger really has filled out since last year, who would have thought she could look that good._

Draco shook his head to clear it as he reached his compartment.

"You two thugs will never believe who that old crack pot Dumbledore has named as Head Girl. That mudblood Granger! I can't believe that I am going to have to share rooms with _that._" He said as Hermione walked back down the corridor in her school robes. Draco found himself gazing after her. She really had grown quite pretty. Her hair was no longer bushy and triangular but soft and it hung in curls down her back. Her lips were a delicate pink and when he had looked into her toffee eyes a few minutes ago he had gotten the strangest sensation, like something was flowing through him.

"Well what do you think?" Crabbe said elbowing Draco in the side.

"Huh?"

"We were talking about Granger."

"Oh, look just shut-up before I hex you." Draco said grumpily and spent the rest of the journey to Hogwarts gazing out the window and thinking about his father and how he had told him that on his eighteenth birthday he would be expected to meet Voldemort and enter into his service forever. But though Draco wouldn't admit it to anyone, he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to…


	2. The Feast and the Meeting

**The Feast and the Meeting:**

Arriving at Hogwarts Harry, Ron, and Hermione disembarked from the train.

"firs' years this way!" came Hagrid's call. Then a different voice filled the air.

"Head Boy and Girl, Head Boy and Girl, come with me!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged looks.

"See you up at the castle," Hermione said uncertainly. She made her way through the crowd of students to find that Professor McGonagall was waiting for her with Draco already at her side.

"Now, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy one of your first duties as Head Boy and Girl is to ride in the first carriage and lead the rest of the students into the Great Hall where as you know the Sorting Ceremony will soon begin and then the feast will commence. Afterwards you are to meet in Dumbledore's office to get further instructions. If neither of you have any questions that is your carriage right up there." McGonagall said pointing to the lead carriage.

"I'll see you up at the feast then," and with that she turned and walked away leaving Draco and Hermione glaring at each other. Hermione squared her shoulders and walked away towards the carriage with Draco right on her heels. Climbing in the carriage the door swung shut behind them and within a few minutes it lurched forwards and began its journey. Rounding a bend the castle came into view, hundreds of lights shinning in the windows. No matter how many times she did this Hermione would never get over the beauty of the castle at night. As they rode along Draco watched Hermione as she stared out the window, the moonlight illuminating her face. About a thousand insults flew through his head but he couldn't bring himself to actually say any of them. Instead he felt the strangest sensation while he watched her. It was just like what he had felt on the train. As if something was coursing through him, and it made him uneasy, which is saying something cause' Draco Malfoy doesn't scare easily.

Hermione quickly exited the carriage and climbed the stone steps to the castle. Draco walked up behind her and they entered the entrance hall and proceeded into the Great Hall. As soon as everyone was seated Dumbledore rose and gave his annual start of term speech, the first years were sorted and finally, the feast began. Soon Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny had plates piled with food and were chatting away easily about their summers. After Ron had had his third helping of potatoes and looked like he was about to burst, Dumbledore clapped his hands and all the food disappeared and was replaced by piles of pumpkin pasties and bowls of custards and platter upon platter of too many things to name.

Twenty minutes later Hermione pushed her way through the throngs of students and made her way through the corridors to Dumbledore's office the tap, tap, tap of her Mary-Jane's filling the otherwise still air.

"Sugar quill," she told the stone gargoyle that obediently leapt aside so she could ascend the staircase and then knocked on the heavy oak door.

"Come in Ms. Granger," came Dumbledore's merry voice. Hermione entered the office to find Draco already seated in a plush armchair in front of the desk.

_"What the!__ How'd he get here already!" _Hermione thought to herself. __

"Have a seat Ms. Granger." Dumbledore said gesturing to a second chair next to Draco's.

"Now I realize that you two are…not the best of friends." Dumbledore began, his blue eyes twinkling behind half moon spectacles.

"But you have been presented with a situation and I expect you to handle it like the two young adults you are. Now that said, I think you are probably both aware, but as Head Boy and Girl you will be sharing your own dormitories."

Draco shot a smug look at Hermione who looked mortified.

"These, are located on the fifth floor behind the portrait of the Countess Alissa Marie. Your belongings have been brought up. Oh – and the password is Sherbert Lemon. It's late so off to bed you go."

Hermione and Draco left, walking through the deserted corridors. It made Hermione sad to not be going back to Gryffindor tower, Harry and Ron were probably waiting for her right now. She wondered what Ginny's reaction would be. This thought brought a smile to her face. Before she knew it they were walking down the fifth floor corridor. After a few minutes they located the painting of a beautiful young witch in a lilac dress that fell past her ankles. She had long blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"Why hello!" She said smiling at Hermione.

"You must be the new Head Girl! Ah and you sir must be Head Boy! Password?"

"Sherbert lemon," they said together.

"Correct you are!" said the countess. Hermione climbed through the portrait hole followed closely by Draco. Hermione stood up and found herself in a circular common room. The walls were made up almost entirely of glass windows that stretched from ceiling to floor. They had drapes that could be pulled closed but at the moment were open so the viewer could see the stars. (A/N: like the ballroom in Disney's beauty and the beast kind of windows) Set into one of the windows was a set of glass doors that Hermione went over to and pushed open. A balcony extended out in front of her and she realized they were in one of the castles many towers. The balcony wrapped all the way around the tower giving her an almost 360 degree view of the grounds. She could see the Quidditch Pitch and the glimmering black surface of the lake in the distance. Returning back to the doors she re-entered the common room that contained two couches and several big squishy armchairs. Off to the side were two little alcoves that each contained a desk that was equipped with parchment, quills, and ink. A fire roared in the fireplace sending flickering light across the room. Across from where she stood there were two doors each had a small plaque on it. Upon closer inspection one in deep green said Mr. Draco Malfoy and the other in burgundy said Ms. Hermione Granger. Glancing around Hermione realized that Draco had disappeared.

_"Probably went up to his room" _Hermione thought absently and carefully pushed her door open. This revealed a set of winding stairs with another door at the top. Entering her bedroom she let out a small gasp. It was decorated in the deep burgundy of Gryffindor house. A large four poster canopy bed sat in the middle of the room with her pajamas laid out across it and her trunk sitting at the foot of it. __

_"House elves must have been in."_

Directly across from the bed was a fireplace that also had a large fire roaring in it making the room nice and cozy. Against one wall was a large wardrobe that she opened to find that the elf had also hung up all of her clothes. Pulling back the drapes that hung on the walls she discovered that they covered more floor to ceiling windows. She also discovered that she had her own balcony. Looking down she could see the common room balcony and one further along the wall that she guessed must be connected to Draco's room. Going back into her room she proceeded to pull back all of the drapes, one revealed a door that she opened to discover a large glistening bathroom. It contained two -

_Wait – oh my gosh two sinks no, I won't share a bathroom with him!_

And a large bathtub that would put the one in the prefect's bathroom to shame! Just at that moment Draco entered the bathroom. Quickly Hermione turned and fled back through the door into her room. As she slipped out of her robes and into her pajamas her happy mood evaporated. She couldn't believe that she would have to share a bathroom with him! If only he was someone else, _anyone_ else! Re-drawing the curtains she climbed between the warm covers and drifted off to sleep…


	3. The New Student

**The New Student:**

Two weeks later Hermione walked into the Transfiguration classroom with Ron and Harry. They quickly took their seats as the rest of the class trickled in. Oddly enough there was a girl with shoulder length auburn curls, a deep copper tan and green eyes that held a deep sorrow sitting in the middle row. Professor McGonogall rapped her wand on her desk to call for attention.

"First I would like you all to meet Ms. Autumn Gilmore. Ms. Gilmore has transferred here from the states. She arrived last night and was sorted into Gryffindor. As she is part of your house family I expect you to all give her a warm welcome and_ all_ to treat her with kindness."

At this she glared hard at the Slytherins that were seated across from the Gryffindors.

"Now on with today's lesson…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night as Hermione sat down besides Harry and Ron she felt a timid tap on her shoulder.

"Umm excuse me, is this seat taken?"

Autumn asked Hermione.

"No, have a seat."

She said cheerfully.

"My name is Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Harry Pottter."

Hermione said introducing Ron, Harry, and Ginny. Autumn's eyes widened when Hermione introduced Harry but she said nothing.

"Where are you from?"

Hermione asked kindly.

"California, northern, my parents owned a vineyard and we had a barn full of horses. I went to school at the Witchcraft Academy of America in Kansas."

Hermione was about to ask why Autumn had come to Hogwarts but when those green eyes filled with pain when she mentioned her home made her think better of it.

"So why did you come here?"

Ron asked gnawing on a chicken leg. For a moment Autumn looked uncomfortable and Hermione kicked Ron under the table.

"What!"

He cried.

"Do you know that guy over there Hermione? He's been starring at you for like the last ten minutes."

Autumn said, trying to change the subject by pointing at the Slytherin table. Hermione whirled around meeting Draco's silvery grey eyes for a split second before he looked away.

"Yeah he's Head Boy, Draco Malfoy."

Hermione said slightly baffled.

_Why was he starring at me? _

She thought to herself. For the last two weeks they had been avoiding each other as much as possible, only treating each other with a cool professionalism when the situation absolutely demanded it. Otherwise Draco was still as cruel and arrogant as always and never missed and opportunity to throw insults at her. For the next ten minutes Hermione barely touched her food finally heading for the common room. A hot bath-that was what she needed. Hermione quickly climbed the staircase to her room where she proceeded to close the drapes with a flick of her wand and enter the bathroom to draw a nice steamy bath with large pink bubbles that filled the air with the soft scent of delicate sweet peas (A/N: That's for you Ashley).

Twenty minutes later she emerged and put on silk pajama bottoms and a spaghetti strap top, both a soft lilac purple. Picking up her wand Hermione muttered to herself and her hair dried, hanging in gentle ringlets. Just then the door opened and she found herself face to face with a rather flushed looking Draco, like he had just run all the way up to the rooms. Before she knew what was happening he grabbed her in his arms and pressed his lips to hers for a few spellbinding moment before pulling away just as quickly. Turning he ran from the bathroom leaving an astonished Hermione gapping after him in disbelief, her fingers pressed to her lips.

A/N: Mwahahah my first cliffy(if you can really call it that)! This ones for you Danni cough Autumn! Lol love ya gurl! Did ya like yr name? well hope you all liked it even if it was kinda short.  please please please R/R!!!!!!!!! I absolutely love them(but hey who am I kidding everybody likes reviews). Chappy four coming soon!


	4. Mountain Dew or Pumpkin Juice?

**A/N: Okay these next two chapters were originally going to be one chapter but after "noodling" on it I have decided that it would be much better to just split it into two different chapters, this is one reason it has taken me soooo long to update, but hey u just want to read so do that, and if you feel so inclined you could review as well.**

**Mountain Dew or Pumpkin Juice:**

The next day Hermione and Autumn were seated next to each other in Arithmancy. Hermione was bent over her table, diligently taking notes, her quill scratching across a sheet of parchment. Next to her Autumn sat with rapt attention drinking in every word Professor Vector said about the numerous numbers and charts that covered the board.

"Now for your homework that I am about to pass out you are to work with your table partner and it will be do on Monday."

Professor Vector said and began moving from table to table handing out rolls of parchment. Hermione unrolled hers and Autumn's glancing over the complex chart before re-rolling it and slipping it into her bag. Getting up they left the classroom and followed the flow of students to the Great Hall for dinner.

"So after dinner do you want to go to the library to get a start on our chart?"

Hermione asked Autumn as they walked down the marble stairs.

"Sure."

The two entered the Great Hall and made a beeline for the Gryffindor table finding Ron and Harry already seated and stuffing their faces.

"Gotta hurry,"

Harry mumbled around his mouth full of food as Hermione and Autumn sat down opposite them. Only that isn't quite how it came out, it sounded more like 'qwumba hurby'.

"Sorry missed that,"

Autumn said, laughter in her eyes.

"Gotta hurry,"

Ron clarified.

"Oh what's the rush?"

"Quidditch practice,"

Harry said, thankfully he had swallowed this time.

"Oh, well we have to go to the library to work on something for Arithmancy."

Hermione informed them while filling her plate. Next she reached for a pitcher of pumpkin juice and poured herself a glass. Autumn peered into the pitcher Hermione was holding.

"What is that?"

Autumn asked suspiciously.

"Pumpkin juice, it's really good."

She added when she saw the look on Autumn's face.

"Where can a girl find a nice cold Mountain Dew around here?

She asked looking into the pitcher Hermione was still holding.

"A what?"

Ron asked.

"A Mountain Dew."

She repeated at the look of confusion she saw on her new friends' faces.

"A pop,"

She said trying again. Still nothing but confused looks.

"A soda?"

"Oh,"

Hermione and Harry said together, Ron however was still completely lost having grown up in the magical world.

"No can get Autumn. First we're in England and we Brits don't have Mt. Dew or whatever, second we aren't in the muggle world and here the premiere drink is pumpkin juice so drink up."

Harry informed her.

"Ah, well in that case hand me the pitcher."

She said resignedly excepting the pitcher Hermione held out to her and pouring some of the burnt orange liquid into her glass. Cautiously she raised the glass and took a sip. Slowly setting the glass back down she looked at her friends.

"How about a water?"

"No problem."

Hermione said laughing at the disdainful look on Autumn's face.


	5. The Truth About Autumn

 A/N: I know that this chapter kind of gets away from the Draco/Hermione relationship but it will be relevant I promise so just stick with me here.

**The Truth About Autumn:**

Fifteen minutes later the boys were off to the Quidditch pitch and Hermione and Autumn sat down at a table in the very back of the library hidden behind the rows of books. Reaching into her bag she pulled out the chart and unrolled it on the table before them. Hermione began grabbing huge books off the shelves. Setting them on the table her mouth fell open. Autumn was leaned over the table her quill scratching in answers, a spare bit of parchment to do calculations beside her.

"What are you doing?"

Hermione asked Autumn unable to keep the irritation out of her voice. Autumn looked up.

"umm our homework."

She said, unsure as to why Hermione sounded so mad.

"It won't help if you are filling in wrong answers!"

"I'm not!"

Autumn said angrily, she didn't know what Hermione's problem was all the sudden.

"You can check them if you want."

"Fine I will."

Hermione said. The two girls began working, an icy silence fall over the table; Autumn putting numbers in the correct equations and Hermione pouring through a stack of books and scribbling on a sheet of parchment. After an hour of this Hermione closed the last book and stared at Autumn who was idly twirling her quill between her fingers.

"Wow, you're really good. Where did you learn how to do Arithmancy, I mean you're really, really good. Not a single mistake on that whole chart.

"Thanks my Dad taught me."

She replied.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you earlier,  I was just sure you were weren't doing it right."

"It's okay, really."

"Okay, well I'm going to bed then."

Hermione said with a yawn, re-rolling the parchment and slipping it into her bookbag.

"Yeah me to."

Autumn said. She made her way back through the rows and rows of books and out the library doors. Walking along the nearly deserted hallways towards Gryffindor Tower she could no longer hold back the flood of memories she had been trying so hard to forget. Slipping into a tiny alcove of off the corridor she sat on the window seat and stared out the window. She could see the dark shimmering surface of the lake still as glass. She closed her eyes and remembered…

A young girl about seven years old with rich auburn curls and green eyes as bright as the starts themselves was playing outdoors with another girl that could have been her twin except for being a few years older on a bright midsummer day. As the two girls played a man with dark hair came up the walk and picked up the littlest girl swinging her around in a circle and laughing as she squealed with delight. Carefully he set her back down and swept up the other girl in a bear hug. Just then the front door opened and a pretty young woman came out and embraced the man.

This was one of her happiest memories. Autumn opened her eyes, now that she was finally alone the tears that she had been holding back for so long cascaded down her cheeks. That day had been seventh birthday. Closing her eyes again she saw her first day at the Academy, then her father teaching her the complex components of Arithmancy late at night. The next thing she remembered was that awful day when she had come home and found herself completely alone in the world.

 Hermione walked along the fifth floor corridor towards the portrait that hid the common room. Pulling her robes tight around her she shivered, the castle was always a bit drafty at night. Suddenly the still night air was broken by the sounds of muffled crying. Pausing, Hermione listened before turning and retracing her steps. Peering into an alcove off the hall she saw Autumn huddled on the window seat, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Autumn?"

She said softly. Startled the other girl wiped her eyes.

"Yeah?"

She said with forced cheeriness.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to upset you."

Autumn glanced at Hermione.

_Does she think this is about her?_

Autumn wondered.

"No, it's not your fault, I was just…thinking."

Hermione sat down next to Autumn on the plush bench.

"About what?"

"Home,"

"oh"

"and my family."

"If you don't mind my asking, why did you come to school here? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I'll tell if you promise me not to tell anyone. Not even Harry and Ron. I don't want everyone feeling sorry for me."

"I promise,"

Hermione said solemnly.

So Hermione and Autumn sat together on the window seat, the moonlight illuminating their faces as Autumn told her story. She told Hermione about growing up on the vineyard, running through the fields with her sister and riding their horses over the rolling hills. She told her of all her friends at the Academy, especially her best friend Kate. Then that day a week and a half ago she had gotten the letter that said they were dead. Her mother, father, and her older sister. The only survivor of the freak car crash had been her two week old sister, Lorelai. She had been an orphan without even knowing it. She and Lorelai had become ones in the blink of an eye. So the two of them had been shipped off to England to live with their parents' close friends a week ago seeing as they had no family left that wanted them. After arriving they had taken her to Diagon Alley to buy her required school things and then put her on the Hogwart's Express that same day. So she had arrived at the school and immediately been she had been sorted. Hermione sat patiently listening to everything Autumn said. When she finished her story and dissolved into tears again Hermione out her arm around her comfortingly.

"Do you want to come back to my room tonight?"

She offered.

"Sure, thanks."

Autumn said wiping her eyes.

"No problem, come on."

So the two girls walked to the end of the hallway and disappeared behind the portrait of a beautiful young woman in a violet dress.


	6. Matchmaker

Disclaimer: hmm I don't have one of these and I think I probably should. So here it is I don't on any part of Harry Potter it all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I made up the character of Autumn. That's it1!! Oh and the plot or storyline or whatever but everything else is not mine!

**A/N: Okay guys well here is chapter six in all its wonderful glory. I hope you enjoy and don't forget. I love reviews!**

**Matchmaker:**

On the first day of October Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Autumn were sitting in the Great Hall seeing as it was a Sunday afternoon. Ron was killing Harry at Wizard's Chess. It was amazing how after seven years Harry still didn't stand a chance against him. Hermione, Ginny, and Autumn were deep in conversation about the latest Hogwart's rumor: Dumbledore was planning a Halloween ball. So when the doors to the Great Hall were pushed open and a certain boy with white blond hair and steel gray eyes entered they hardly noticed. He walked briskly, an air of arrogance in his step, and stopping behind Hermione.

"Dumbledore wishes to see us _mudblood_."

Hermione twisted in her seat to meet those cold gray eyes. She absolutely hated the way he emphasized the word.

"Fine,"

She said icily.

"I'll see you guys later."

Hermione said twisting back around and addressing Ginny and Autumn. As Hermione left the table Autumn smiled mischievously to herself.

Getting up Hermione followed Draco as he left. Walking through the halls they said nothing to each other. The two of them had made it a point to avoid each other as much as possible since "the moment". Hermione's mind spun as she thought about it. She must have tried to analyze it a thousand times. Still she could come up with no answer as to why he had kissed her.

"lemon drop,"

Draco told the stone gargoyle pulling Hermione out of her thoughts. The gargoyle jumped aside so that they could ascend to the headmaster's office.

"Come in, come in!"

Dumbledore's merry voice came in answer to their knock. Draco and Hermione entered the office and sat down in the plush armchairs Dumbledore offered them.

"I have realized that a certain rumor about a Halloween ball ahs been circulating the students. This rumor is, in fact, true. I feel that with the dark times that are ahead of us we need to have as much fun as possible. The two of you will get the honor of organizing this event. Also as Head Boy and Girl you will open the ball and be each others partner for the night. No, Mr. Malfoy this most certainly is not negotiable."

Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. At this Hermione's mouth fell open. A quick glance to her left proved that Draco looked just as appalled as she felt at this prospect.

Ten minutes later Dumbledore gave a soft chuckle as he watched the Head Girl and Boy leave. The more he had thought about Ms. Gilmore's visit yesterday the more he had liked her idea.

The next morning Hermione broke the news to her friends over breakfast. Ron's reaction was pretty typical; anger, denial, and of course threats. Things like, "if he so much as touches you mione' just let me know and I'll punch his lights out." Harry's reaction was of course much more mild than his red haired friend but he to promised to defend her. Even Ginny who was usually mild tempered was upset. Autumn however, just sat and smiled to herself between bites of porridge. When everyone finished Dumbledore stood and the hall fell eerily silent.

"I have an announcement to make. This year we will be holding a ball on Halloween night."

At the end of this sentence the approving yells of the students filled the air. After a few moments Dumbledore raised his hands for silence.

"All years are, of course, invited to attend. You will receive more details later. Now you all have to get to class so off you go."

The hall instantly filled with the excited chattering of the students as they stood and headed into the corridors for their classes. Later that night entered the common room to find Draco leaned up against the fireplace. Upon her entrance he looked up and their eyes locked.

"So we have to get working on the ball. The whole school is counting on us to really make this special. How about on Saturday?"

Hermione asked tearing her eyes away from him.

"Fine."

Was all the reply she got before Draco disappeared up the stairs. With a sigh Hermione got up from her seat by the fire and climbed the spiral staircase to her rooms. Lying down on the burgundy and gold comforter that covered her bed Hermione closed her eyes. The warm heat from the crackling fire dimly lit the room. She had had the strangest sensation just now. When she had entered the common room and Draco had been leaning on the mantle with the firelight flickering across his face he had looked so good, so handsome and almost well…_kind_.

"What's happening to me?"

Hermione thought our loud.

"Malfoy, yes well he is admittedly _very_ hot but come on kind? I mean yeah right!"

She spoke to the room as tough it would talk back to her and give her some bit of insight that would explain why her heart was in such turmoil. She must have tossed and turned for hours before she finally got up and grabbed a large book before making her way back down the stairs. She settled into a large armchair in front of the fire and opened her book.

The next morning sunlight streamed into the room through the large windows giving her face a soft glow. She stirred as a Draco entered the room. He paused for a minute, watching her. The sunlight made her hair look silky and her face so soft. She was picture perfect. She had the brains and the beauty. What more could a guy want? As she stirred again Draco snapped out of it and made a beeline for the portrait hole. Leaving her snuggled down in the chair by the long gone out fire. Looking back over his shoulder Draco couldn't believe he was feeling this way. Then in an instant he was gone.


	7. Bad News

**A/N: Hey thanks to all you wonderful reviewers! Especially to Pyrobabe and SweetiePiePirate! You guys are awesome! You two made my day!!...**

**Bad News:**

The following week all of Hogwarts talked of only two things: the ball and the upcoming Gryffindor vs. Slytherin quidditch match a week from Saturday. So Tuesday morning on the way to potions it was no surprise that Harry, who had been named team captain the week before, and Ron were lagging behind Hermione and Autumn and were talking about last nights' practice and the first upcoming match of the season. When they arrived at the dungeons they joined the rest of the Gryffindors that had elected to take the potions N.E.W.T. class. (There weren't many of them.) At exactly eleven o'clock Snape banged open the dungeon door and the crowd (if you could really call it a crowd) of Gryffindors entered the dark, damp dungeon along with quite a few Slytherins, and a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Snape had just set them to work making a very complicated potion, not fifteen minutes into class when the door opened and Professor McGonogall entered. She made her way to Snape's desk where he was shuffling some papers and leaned over to talk to him quietly. Suddenly his face resembled a thunder cloud that was getting darker by the minute.

"Malfoy, Potter, Professor McGonogall needs a word with the two of you."

Snape said, his voice leadened with the promise of a heavy rain. McGonogall made her way back to the door where she waited as Harry and Draco got up and made there way through the rows of workbenches. Harry could feel the entire class's eyes borring into his back. Just before the dungeon door swung shut he heard Snape bark at everyone to get back to work.

Five minutes later Draco and Harry both re-entered the room both with expressions that rivaled that of Snape's a few minutes before. Slamming his book on the table Harry began to ready the ingredients for his potion. Hermione and Autumn who were working across the aisle from Harry and Ron exchanged worried looks. When Harry mashed his frog's eyes a little too hard and they sprayed all over a stunned Ron Hermione leaned across the aisle and muttered a cleaning charm seconds before Snape sent a menacing look in there direction.

"Harry are you okay?"

She whispered anxiously.

"What did McGonogall say to you?"

"Tell you later,"

Harry said through clenched teeth as he began to re-mash his frog's eyes.

"So?"

Hermione asked the instant they were released for lunch.

"They've moved the match to _this_ Saturday."

He growled. Ron's face quickly turned a fiery shade of red.

"How can they do that?"

He practically shouted.

"I don't know mate but they have. We'll just have to throw in a few extra practices. Come on Ron, before Slytherin has the field booked solid."

And with that the two ran off up the staircase towards McGonagall's office.

After dinner that night Hermione went directly to the common room where she spread out on one of the tables to do her homework. She got a half an hour of peaceful work, in which she managed to finish her Ancient Runes homework and get a good start on a Transfiguration essay. Then suddenly the portrait opened with a bang and Draco slammed his way into the room.

"Well I hope you're happy."

He sneered at a startled Hermione.

"What is _that _supposed to mean exactly?"

She retorted angrily.

"Your pathetic little friend Potty managed to book the quidditch pitch solid for the next three days that's what!"

Draco was practically shouting now.

"Well if that is all than I would say that you're the pathetic one and I have homework to finish so if you can please carry on your little tirade elsewhere…"

She replied. Draco couldn't come up with anything else good to say(that's a first!) so he slammed his way up to his room where he stayed for a grand total of about two minutes before coming back down, giving her a scathing look and slamming the portrait shut behind him so hard that Hermione could have sworn the tower shook. To hours later Draco still hadn't returned so Hermione scribbled on a piece of parchment and attached it to the door to his staircase before heading up to bed herself. The second Hermione disappeared up her winding staircase the portrait swung open and Draco entered the now empty common room. He had just been to see Professor Snape and was deep in though about the quidditch match which would explain why he jumped at a sudden tapping on one of the windows. Looking up he saw that there was an owl at the balcony doors. Walking over he opened the doors and the bird flew into the room landing on the nearby sofa. Swallowing hard Draco approached it to see what it was carrying. He knew that bird. It was his father's. Taking the letter from the owl it hesitated only a few seconds before taking flight again. Sitting on the armchair he opened the letter anxiously.

_Dear Son,_

The letter began.

_I hope that you are enjoying your Head Boy duties._

Pausing for a moment Draco closed his eyes. This didn't bid well. Lucious never said things like this, unless he was really, REALLY pleased, and that couldn't be good.

_I am writing to inform you that I have been discussing you with our Lord and to let you know that he is very pleased with your successes at school. Though I don't see how being second to a mudblood in grades is worth congratulating. Our Lord is greatly looking forward to your upcoming eighteenth birthday in February and therefore your initiation and becoming a Death Easter at last. You will return home over the midwinter holidays for the ceremony. I expect that you will be ready to join our Lord's service forever and that you will not humiliate me again.. You will also be returning to the manor for the Christmas holidays. _

_Lucious___

By the time that Draco finished reading the letter his heart was pounding in his chest. February. That wasn't much time left. He wasn't sure he wanted to be a Death Eater. He didn't want to be in service to anyone. But he didn't really have a choice did he? I mean he certainly couldn't tell that to Lucious not if he wanted to live to see his birthday. But there just wasn't anyway out. Sighing in frustration he crumpled the letter in his hand and chucked it into the fireplace. He watched as the flames licked at the parchment at it turned to ash. Getting up he saw the note Hermione has left him.

Draco,

I suppose we will have to work on planning the ball after the quidditch match on Saturday.

Hermione

"Terrific,"

He muttered under his breath and climbed the winding stairs to his room that was decorated in the green and silver of  Slytherin house. Shedding his robes he climbed into bed and tried to stop the steady stream of thoughts that were flowing through his head.

_Draco__. That was how she had written his name in that perfect handwriting of hers. Since when was he anything but ferret boy or just simply Malfoy?_

Finally sleep overcame him and he drifted into a dream filled sleep.


	8. A Quidditch Match and a Fight

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter! It all belongs to the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling!**

**A/N: okay you are probably all really mad at me by now and the only way I can think to make it up to you is to update way more often. And I thought that with school being out I would have more time! Ha! That's a laugh…..okay well enjoy!**

A quidditch match and a fight:

Saturday morning Hermione awoke and climbed out of bed. She opened the drapes with a flick of her wand and took in the wondrous sight before her. Walking out to the balcony she leaned on the wall and watched as the darkness of night faded into dawn. She tried to take everything in as the first rays of sunshine poured over the distant mountains and spilled onto the grounds the light hitting the lake and making the water positively shimmer. As the sun continued to rise it poured over her and into her bedroom behind. Turning she crossed the room to her wardrobe and pulled out her heavy cloak and her burgundy and gold scarf, even though it was a beautiful morning she knew it would be cold outside in the crisp mid October air. Soon she was down in the Great Hall amid the rest of the students and was filled with the excitement that hummed through the air. Harry and Ron of course were unusually quite and soon took off for the quidditch pitch. By 10:30 Hermione and Ginny were seated in the stands high above the ground with a fall breeze ruffling their hair. Madame Hooch stepped out onto the field accompanied by the green and silver clad figures of the Slytherin team and the burgundy and gold robed group that was the Gryffindor team. A shrill whistle pierced the air and fourteen players on broomsticks shot into the air, Harry rose faster and higher than any of them on his newest broomstick the Firebolt II. Instantly Hermione's eyes were searching the skies above the rest of the game. That was Harry's strategy, stay up and away, then when you see it, you better get that broom moving. Then she spotted him, and sure enough there was Draco tailing Harry as usual. Draco had long ago given up trying to find the snitch himself when he played against Harry, he preferred to tail him and wait for Harry to see the elusive prize first.

A half an hour later there was still no score when suddenly Harry did a spiraling dive at break neck speed. It always put Hermione's stomach in knots when he did that. In the next second the wind picked up again, Hermione blinked, and it was over…Harry had gotten the snitch again, Draco looked furious as he landed and stormed off to the locker rooms. Harry on the other hand was engulfed by all of his team members. Hermione laughed and cheered as Ginny dragged her to her feet and hugged her. The Gryffindors left the stands and made their way to the common room where a huge party ensued. Ron and Harry came through the portrait hole, their arms filled with butterbeer and all kinds of things from Honeydukes. At least two hours had past when Hermione glanced at her watch and gasped.

"Ron, I was supposed to meet Draco to work on the ball!"

And with that she downed the rest of her butterbeer and ran out of the common room. She flew down the stairs and by the time she reached the common room she could barely gasp out the password. Bursting into the common room she found Draco sitting on the couch reading a book (A/N: I know reading a book….how lame but what else could he be doing?). Upon her entrance he glanced at her for a few seconds and before returning to his reading.

"Pity, I was beginning to hope you wouldn't show."

He said off handedly.

"Well lets get started," she said trying to ignore his comment.

"I was thinking instead of doing the traditional dress robes we might put, well a sort of a muggle twist on it." Hermione sat down on the couch and grabbed a notebook off the floor and laid a few pieces of paper on the coffee table.

"You know like have the girls where fancy dresses and the guys where suits…it would be fun to do something different….oh for heavens sake will you _please _put down that dam book!"

Now she had his attention. Doing a quick double take he laid his book aside (well more like threw it aside, he is Draco after all).

_"little miss perfect girl swore, that has got to be a  first," _

"Okay Granger what were you saying?"

"I was saying that we should put a muggle twist on the ball for something different."

"Well that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard," he said.

In truth Draco actually though that it sounded like fun but he was still angry about the loss to Gryffindor and he sure didn't feel like cutting anybody any slack, _especially_, Granger.

"Okay well then I guess we could decide that later. Did you have any band suggestions?"

Hermione tried to move on.

"Nope," Draco said and picked up his book again and began to read.

"Um okay, well there is always the Weird Sisters I suppose…"

"Sure, whatever, let me know when you have something figured out."

Draco got up from the couch and moved towards the portrait hole. As she watched his retreating back suddenly she just snapped.

"DAM IT DRACO!"

She hollered at the top of her lungs.

"YOU'RE JUST SORE BECAUSE YOU LOST AGAIN! WELL YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T FREAKIN CARE! I CAN'T PLAN THIS STUPID BALL ALL BY MYSELF AND YOU KNOW IT! SO GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE AND BE PLEASANT!"

Draco just stood there staring at her. She had her hands on her hips and her cheeks were flushed and her eyes flashed angrily.

"You're cute when your mad."

Was all he said before turning his back on her, the portrait swinging shut behind him leaving her standing alone…


	9. More Than Just a Ball

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of HP! I do not own the song mentioned below. It is the work of the wonderful country artitst reba mcentire (did I spell her name right?) and I cant take credit for it!**

**P.S. Ashley I absolutely love you! You rock gurl! We've got to do something before this summers' over!**

**More Then Just a Ball:**

Hermione stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her and stared contemplatively at her hair that was hanging in wet ringlets. She had just taken a long warm bath that left the soft scent of sweet peas lingering on her skin. It was Saturday, and the ball was to begin that night at eight o'clock and would run until midnight. So there she was standing in front of the mirror trying to decide what to do with her honey colored locks. After she had screamed at Draco she had run to the library and thrown her heart into planning an amazing ball. She had made sure that every single detail was perfect. The music, the lights, the decorations, the food, even the attire would be something special. She had arranged as special outing to Hogsmeade for all the years with Dumbledore two weeks ago so that the students could visit the new muggle clothing shop that advertised that they, "could fulfill all your muggle clothing needs." After a few more moments of contemplation she placed her wand tip close to her head and closed her eyes. She formed a picture in her mind before she quietly spoke a few words and instantly felt the water leave her hair and opened her eyes. Now when she gazed in the mirror her hair was dry and two long pieces had been pulled back from the sides of her head and were clasped together in the back with a small silver star that glittered, in addition her long honey locks fell in soft ringlets, not a single hair out of place. Returning to her bedroom she slipped into the royal blue gown that she had bought in Hogsmeade. It was strapless and had small stars printed on it that sparkled as she moved. Slipping on a pair of silk slippers that matched her dress she turned and studied her reflection in the mirror that stood in the corner of her room. As a last touch she applied a shimmer of silver eyeshadow as well as a touch of clear lip gloss and she was satisfied. She looked perfect. Glancing at the clock she had ten minutes to get down to the Great Hall for hers and Draco's grand entrance. She made her way down to the main staircase her feet making a soft padding noise and her gown swishing as she walked. She reached the bottom of the staircase to see Dumbledore standing by the doors to the Great Hall with Professors McGonogall and Snape and Draco by his side. Draco was dressed in a black tux that made his white blond hair stand out and his screaming gray eyes swept over her widening in surprise at what he saw. Hermione looked stunning as she descended the wide marble staircase and stopped before them in her gown of royal blue that shimmered with every movement. He saw her look him over with those honey colored eyes and for a moment their eyes locked and he thought he felt something stir within him. But in the next instant it was gone, it evaporated when Dumbledore cleared his throat and announced that they had done a very fine job organizing the ball and it was now time to make their entrance and have the first dance. So Draco stood by Hermione's side and offered her his arm that she took gingerly in hers. She was nervous – he could tell. Her arm felt as stiff as a board and she had a sort of nevous smile that looked like it was plastered on her face.

"Relax,"

he found himself saying gently as the doors opened and he realized that they were supposed to be walking through them into the dark hall before them that was illuminated by soft candlelight. He gently pulled her forwards and felt her follow his lead. As they entered the room he felt the eyes of all the students on them. When they reached the center of the room the band began to play from a stage that had been placed at the front of the hall. Hermione had devised a way to have the likeness of the artist that the DJ had picked appear on the stage so it looked like they were really there which made it possible to have muggle artists and groups play.

The next thing Hermione knew she was letting Draco lead her into the middle of the darkened hall and he was bowing to her and she felt herself sink into a graceful curtsy. He took her hand in his and placed his other hand around her slender waist as the soft strains of a song filled the air.

_At a diner down on Broadway they make small talk_

_When she brings his eggs and fills his coffee cup_

_He jokes about his love life_

_And tells her he's 'bout ready to give up_

_That's when she says,_

_"I've been there before_

_But keep on lookin' '_

_cause maybe who you're lookin' for is..._

__

_"__Somebody in the next car_

_Somebody on the morning train_

_Somebody in the coffee shop_

_That you walk right by everyday_

_Somebody that you look at_

_But never really see_

_Somewhere out there is somebody_

_Across town in a crowded elevator_

_He can't forget the things that waitress said_

_He usually reads the paper_

_But today he reads a strangers face instead_

_It's that blue-eyed girl from two floors up_

_Maybe she's the one maybe he could fall in love with_

_Somebody in the next car_

_Somebody on the morning train_

_Somebody in the coffee shop_

_That you walk right by everyday_

_Somebody that you look at_

_But never really see_

_Somewhere out there is somebody_

_Now they laugh about the moment that it happened_

_A moment they'd both missed until that day_

_When he saw his future in her eyes__Instead of just another friendly face_

_And he wonders why he searched so long_

_When she was always there at that diner waiting on_

_Somebody in the next car_

_S__omebody on the morning train_

_Somebody in the coffee shop_

_That you walk right on by everyday_

_Somebody that you look at_

_But never really see_

_Somewhere out there is somebody_

As they began to dance Draco felt Hermione relaxing in his arms. He listened closely to the lyrics as they moved in time to the beat across the hall Hermione's dress making a soft swishing sound and glittering as they floated across the floor. Draco watched her face as the smile became less forced and more contented. He loved the way her hand felt so soft and small in his. About half way through the song the rest of the couples started to move onto the floor but Draco hardly noticed. He pulled her a little closer and once again something awoke within him. Except this time there was no doubt like there had been that day in the carriage or earlier in the hall. In a way it frightened him but it also made him feel blissfully happy. Draco had then had the scariest thought of his entire life. It was scarier than learning that he would be expected to become a death eater…_he was falling in love._ At that particular moment Hermione realized that the floor had filled with other couples. She listened carefully to the last of the song that she new was by a muggle country artist, having grown up a little bit of a country girl herself. Granted she had never done the cowboy hat and boots thing but she had liked the music they played on the radio. It had been so long since she had listened to the twang of a country guitar and really felt totally and completely secure and at home. As the two danced the night away the she thought that she might actually be beginning to like Draco. Sure it wasn't like they were going to be best friends from now on but as she made her way back to her room at midnight she couldn't help but think that something had definitely changed though she wasn't sure quite what it was and she still was pondering the idea when she slipped between the nice warm sheets on her bed and drifted into a wonderful dream filled sleep tonight had been more than just a ball… 


	10. More Bad News

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!!!**

**More Bad News:**

As the ball came to its final song Professor McGonogall entered the Great Hall through the side door and instantly spotted the Headmaster. Quickly she made her way across the crowded room to his side.

"Albus you just received a very urgent owl, I think you should come at once."

Concern flashed through the eyes of the most powerful wizard in the world and he nodded his agreement. Quickly the two rushed to his office. When he arrived he found the portraits along the wall whispering excitedly to each other. An owl was perched on his desk holding an envelope that had the words, "confidential," "extremely important," and "please open immediately," written on the envelope. Dumbledore folded his wiry frame down into his chair and took the letter from the tawny owl.

"Thank you,"

He muttered as he opened the seal and pulled out a sheet of parchment. Scanning the letter he quickly folded it up and set it on his desk.

"Minerva I need you to fetch Ms. Granger immediately."

"But Professor it is nearly twelve-thirty,"

"I need you to fetch her NOW Minerva I'm afraid it cannot wait."

With that the Deputy Headmistress rushed from the office and Dumbledore put his head in his hands all twinkle gone from his eyes…

A few minutes later Professor McGonogall was tapping on the door to Hermione's bedroom and on the other side of the castle a single tear ran down the cheek of Albus Dumbledore, for he knew that one girls life was about to change forever….


	11. Tears and Journeys

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Harry Potter!!**

**A/N: Okay Danni here it is thank you for all your wonderful help!! I had a major hard time writing this one, I just couldn't ever get it to sound quite right. So well here it is…..**

**Tears and journeys:**

Hermione had just drifted off to sleep and was dreaming of balls and romantic music when she became distantly aware of a persistent tapping. No it was knocking and someone was urgently calling her name. As the remnants of her dream slipped away from her the voice and the persistent knocking became louder. Forcing her eyes open she crawled out of bed and made her way across the room to the door. Opening it slowly she saw Professor McGonogall standing outside.

"Ms. Granger the Headmaster needs to see you at once."

"What, why? It's like twelve-thirty in the morning."

"I'm sorry dear but he said it could not wait. You must come at once."

Suddenly fear gripped Hermione's heart. If the Headmaster was demanding her presence in the middle of the night than it had to be bad. Quickly she grabbed her bathrobe off a nearby chair and quickly followed Professor McGonogall through the corridors. She was wide awake now and her mind was off and running. What if it was Ginny, or Ron or…she didn't want to think about it but what if it was Harry? As she numbly followed her Head of House thousands of scenarios flew through her mind. By the time she was ascending the stairs to the Headmaster's office she was properly rattled. Upon entering the office her fears were all but confirmed. The Headmaster sat behind his desk a letter lying open before him and looking very grave.

"Ms. Granger, please sit," he said indicating to the chair in front of him. Shakily she crossed the room and sat on the edge of the plush seat. "A short time ago I received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic regarding your parents. It seems that they were enjoying a nice quite evening alone when they were attacked by what we can fairly assume was a group of Death Eaters." At this all the colored drained from Hermione's face.

"no…no…" She muttered to herself as she slumped back against the chair.

"When Ministry officials arrived at the house they found it to be deserted and there were evident signs of struggle. One thing that they found that was disconcerting aside from you parents absence was a large amount of blood that once tested proved to belong to your father. Now they don't know were your parents are currently or were they might have been taken but they are afraid that your father could not survive long in the present circumstances and cautioned that you don't get your hopes up."

"I don't believe it, what would Voldemort want with my parents?"

"I'm afraid I can't give you any solid answers but I can tell you that this is almost identical to many attacks on the families of our muggle born students seventeen years ago. Now I realize this is a lot to take in but I think that you should return to bed and I will inform you the instant that I hear anything."

Hermione nodded numbly and got up slowly making her way to the door. As she made her way back to her dorm thoughts swirled through her mind. Suddenly she wasn't just shocked or upset she was mad. Actually mad doesn't even begin to describe what she was feeling. She hastened her step and by the time she reached the portrait she was positively seething. She marched straight into the common room where she found Draco sitting on the couch. He jumped in surprise at her sudden enterance.

"DO YOU HATE ME THAT MUCH? HUH? WHAT DID MY PARENTS HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING! DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT YOU PUREBLOOD PIG! YOUR DAD'S A DEATH EATER SO I KNOW YOU KNOW! WHY HUH? WELL YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! IM GOING TO FIND MY PARENTS AND YOU BETTER NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!" Hermione yelled at the top of her lungs before bursting into tears and running out of the room.

Quickly she made a beeline for the Entrance Hall. Twice she had to hide hastily to avoid Filch but finally she made it to the front doors and crept out and ran quietly across the grounds to Hogsmeade. As she slipped through the gates and disappeared into Hogsmeade she had no idea that she was being watched.

As soon as the gate shut behind her shadowy figure Draco began to pace the common room anxiously. He didn't know what to do, he knew it was a trap but he really was beginning to like Hermione. In a split second Draco made his decision and practically ran to Gryffindor Tower, he just had to hope that Harry and Ron would believe him…


	12. Desperate Pleas, Foolish Mistakes, and P...

**A/N: im soooo sorry ya'all! Well read the profile to hear my lovely excuses but you've been waitin' for this forever so I wont bore you with them here…**

**Desperate Pleas, Foolish Mistakes, and Painful Losses:**

She slipped between two buildings in a silent and deserted Hogsmeade and found herself wondering what on earth she was doing. Glancing downwards she realized that she was still wearing her pajamas and bathrobe so she concentrated her mind, waved her wand ever so slightly and faster than she could blink she was dressed in her school robes, black as night. Hermione had always been fascinated with Transfiguration and had developed quite a talent for it over the years. But now was no time for self congratulations – she needed to find her parents before it was too late. She began to run through a mental checklist to try and determine how she would be getting to her parents house. She could fly, but no that wouldn't do seeing as she didn't have a broom, she didn't have time to wait for the train, and the Knight Bus wasn't save enough. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. She couldn't believe that she'd forgotten about it. Hermione leaned up against one of the buildings closed her eyes and pictured her parents house on the outskirts of London. With a small pop she felt herself moving. Not half a second later the tiny ally was completely empty except for the stars.

A/N: wow this is pathetically short but bare with me guys, part 2 is on its way soon I promise! I just like to keep ya'all in suspense and it looked longer on paper….


End file.
